Hunter's Legacy
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: With the collapse coming, four beasts were saved from extinction now is the time for their revival and all will follow the newest Hunter


I DON'T OWN MONSTER HUNTER OR NARUTO

Chapter 1: Discovery

"you touch Iruka-sensei again" said Naruto before shooting his most intimidating glare at Mizuki, "I'll kill you!", "Come then demon fox, I'll dish back anything you can do a hundred fold" boasted Mizuki. "All right then... Tijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" shouted Naruto ,before placing his hands in the cross formation for the justu as demonstrated by he scroll, as the clearing became filled with smoke, as the smoke dissipated what was left were hundreds of Naruto's. Mizuki hesitated at such number being presented to him by the dobe of the school, 'how is he capable of such numbers!'. " if you won't come to me, then I guess I'll go to you!".(insert canon beat down on Mizuki)

After the Beat Down

"Naruto, come here for a second" asked Iruka " now close your eyes please". After Naruto closed his eyes, Iruka took off his headband and placed it around Naruto's head," you can open you eyes now, Naruto" said Iruka with a slight smile "you graduate!" and at this exclamation Naruto tackled Iruka from his joy.

After Iruka graduated Naruto, they went to the hospital to get Iruka's battle wounds seen to and dump Mizuki's unconscious body in a ANBU guarded room ready for interrogation by the T&I department .

After saying goodbye to Iruka at the entrance to the hospital, Naruto decided to take a short-cut through one of the forests towards the 'Red light' district that was Naruto's home.

In the forest two off duty shinobi were returning to their own homes after visiting one of the many bar's ,built for shinobi to forget about the past and the terrors that haunt their profession, "hey is that the demon brat?" one asked the other, "yeah, what about it?" was his reply, "he's wearing one of our headbands, want to 'question' him about it?" the other shinobi looked at his friend questioningly before realisation dawned and he grew a smile that a demon would be proud of. Soon with a plan in place to deal with the 'demon' permanently, they set up their ambush for the unsuspecting Naruto.

"HEY BRAT, where did you get that head band, only shinobi from Konoha can were the headband" shouted one of the shinobi from his hiding space, startling Naruto from his happy thoughts about graduating from the academy. " well, my sensei passed me from the academy and gave me his headband as a bonus" was Naruto's slightly fearful reply. "oh really, then you won't mind accompanying us to the Hokage to verify that will you?" the other called out before signalling his comrade to end Naruto's life.

That was the last thing Naruto heard before feeling the steel of a kunai pulled across his throat...

when Naruto awoke, he was in a room lit solely by bio-luminescent fungi, the room was different from any that Naruto had seen before, the room was styled similar to an ancient medieval castle, the walls lined with trophies, giant multi coloured feathers, a large lizard frill, and even a giant crystal the size of Naruto's head and those were what Naruto could identify easily. On the wall opposite Naruto were what appeared to be an armoury, there was two weapons and a single suit of armor, the weapons were both blades, one a giant of a blade easily the size of Naruto himself, the blade itself was a single piece of thick steel with one edge and a extra guard along the spine of the blade (Buster Blade) and the other blade was a giant katana easily towering over Naruto the weapon, with a simple black sheath (Iron Grace) and the armor was made of pieces of plate metal and leather hide the colouration of the armor was mainly the grey steel with highlights of cobalt blue on the trim (Alloy set), Naruto liked the armor but decided that it would need a bit more orange and some darker colours if it was worn by a shinobi. In the centre of the room was a desk with a large chest on either side, the right was blue with wisps of icy air coming out of the sealed lid and on the left was a red box, also sealed but there was no wisp escaping. On the desk itself was a journal opened onto it's first page.

Intrigued, Naruto approached the desk and looked closely at the journal, hoping to find out who's place this was and see if he can get home. The journal it's self was a simple leather bound journal opened to the very first page which simply read 'to the future', deciding to read more of the journal Naruto pulled out the chair for the desk, sat down and turned to the next page.

Journal

'Greetings from the past, so long as this time capsule survives the collapse as it has been named, I am Ajay and am one of the last four hunters left, the rest of my team, Valtor, Kasumi and Sten are all that remained, we each decided to do our best to make sure that something remained of our time and worked together to preserve 4 eggs of the beast that we hunted, each one placed in a capsule and prepared for incubation, we managed to recover some of the most common and useful monsters for the future to potentially tame. To who ever finds this capsule I leave everything in this bunker and ask that you train the monster in the preserver, mine is the Jaggi, in the opposite chest you will find all my books on the beasts of my time and even guides on how to use the weapons here with designs for upgrades and materials for repairs donated by the blacksmith. And if your worried that the equipment won't fit or isn't suited for female bodies the armor and weapons will automatically refit to suit you and scale itself appropriately. With this I say goodbye before I attempt to get a breeding pair of eggs for the jaggi's.'

Naruto was stunned, he had just received everything in this room, the cool trophies, the weapons, the armor and possible a companion like Kiba has with Akamaru. Things couldn't be better for Naruto, not only could he now own all this cool stuff but he had a place free from the villagers and the glares, somewhere not even Hokage-jiji knows about. With thought of how he was now somewhat free he went to the red chest and opened it, inside wer hundreds of different items, pickaxes, bug nets, fishing spears, BBQ spits, various minerals, bones and animal parts and centre piece for this was a stack of books, several had special covers showing a type of beast while the last two showed the two weapons on the wall as silhouettes. Deciding to find the information on jaggi's Naruto pulled out the books titled 'Bird Wyverns' and found the Jaggi family almost instantly, it showed a representation of a Jaggi and Jaggia before showing the great Jaggi, Naruto hoped that he got a Jaggi instead of a Jaggia because he wanted a great Jaggi as a companion and friend. So with that in mind Naruto grabbed the books for the swords (because he REALLY wants to use those swords now) and went to the other chest, opening the chest Naruto found the aforementioned egg and it was easily the same hight as Naruto's waist next to the egg were various herbs, plants, fungi and even some meat both raw and cooked preserved for both the finder and the Jaggi to eat after heating up. Deciding to start the incubation process Naruto pulled out the egg carefully and placed it down beside him before sitting and leaning against it to provide the needed heat to start incubation.

Hours Later

finishing reading the books about the swords and how to use them Naruto decided to sleep and dream about his new future with a lizard companion and weapons and armor from an age gone by.

With Naruto asleep his chakra started to leak out and seep into the egg, the majority was blue but some specks of RED also went into the growing Jaggi, **'now that Naruto is asleep I will make this beast of the past into the ultimate ally for him,**it's the least I can do**' ** and with that the Jaggi began to change into something new and possibly the best ally was about to hatch

***CRACK***

**AN: I have put up a poll for readers to decide who will be Naruto's team mates and sensei. Please vote, Zombie 3xecutor**


End file.
